


Lust Monster

by eerian_sadow



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Community: springkink, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-13
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Universal conquerors should never, ever, be allowed to watch anything remotely suggestive when they are bored.





	1. Chapter 1

and here's my entry for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**springkink**](http://springkink.livejournal.com/) for october 12. it was, as you can see here, late again. dad's fault again too...

Title: Lust Monster  
Author/Artist: [](http://eerian-sadow.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://eerian-sadow.livejournal.com/)**eerian_sadow**  
Rating: R (just to be safe)  
Warnings: mentions of sex, nudity, sex toys, threesome, slash  
Word count: 1869  
Summary: Universal conquerors should never, ever, be allowed to watch anything remotely suggestive when they are bored.  
Prompt: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, any/all - a monster made out of a sex toy: "How are we supposed to fight that?" "Uh, remind me why we want to?"  
A/N: first off, all credit to my friend Anna from the photo lab for the ending of this fic. Honestly I was having some problems with ideas until she offered that one up during break yesterday. Secondly, I swear that this was supposed to be crack. But somewhere in there, plot happened. I think its time to let some of my plot bunnies go.

 

  
Lord Zedd was an evil universal conqueror who was fast running out of patience. He’d run out ideas days ago. It was a bad combination.

Earth had proven itself to be far more than the easy mark he had thought it would be. Honestly, he had thought it was Rita Repulsa’s standard ineptitude that had prevented her from taking over; the tenacity and determination of those damned Power Rangers had never entered into his planning.

They didn’t know well enough to quit while they were still alive.

He sighed and pounded his fist against the arm of his throne in frustration. Nothing had gone right since he’d come to this deity forsaken rock. None of his monsters had been successful. None of his plans had been clever enough. His minions were too stupid to manage to fill a box with rocks, let alone be useful to him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t manage to get Rita out of his metaphorical hair.

His life, as the humans would say, sucked.

Zedd settled himself down into his throne and prepared himself for some really heavy brooding. Maybe if he dwelled on the situation long enough, he would come up with a solution. Not likely, but hope was beginning to look like all he had left. He was just getting settled when an exclamation from Rita distracting his thinking.

He hadn’t even known the witch was in the room.

“What is it?” he growled.

Rita half ignored him. “What is she doing?”

“What do you mean?” Zedd was annoyed to find himself slightly intrigued, despite himself.

“Its disgusting. Its perverted. Its, its…” She trailed off, having run out of descriptions for whatever she was watching.

Curious, Zedd got up from his throne and walked to Rita’s telescope. She protested loudly when he shoved her away to look for himself, but he ignored her. The scene in the telescope was much more interesting.

When he finally looked back up, he would have been wearing an evil smile if it was possible for him. Finally, he had an idea. And even if it wasn’t necessarily successful, it would drive a wedge in between the Power Rangers.

And it would be highly entertaining, if nothing else.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It was the less than normal days that seemed to cause them the most problems. Days that were normal, sticking to the routine, seemed to be safe. If one thing changed though, all hell had a tendency to break loose.

When Jason and Tommy both showed up to her house to walk her to school, Kimberly was understandably worried. Tommy showing up to walk her to school was normal, but Jason hadn’t walked with her to school since junior high. Accordingly, she went into instant worried mode.

“You guys, what’s going on?”

Jason and Tommy traded a look. “Did you watch the news?” Tommy asked.

“No. Why?” She had missed the news during gymnastics practice and hadn’t really wanted to stay up for the ten o’clock.

“A girl was attacked last night not too far from here,” Jason replied. “We got worried.”

“Not that we don’t think you could take care of yourself,” Tommy added quickly.

Despite the situation, she had to smile at the two of them. It was nice that they went out of their ways to look out for her. “That’s sweet you guys.”

Both boys gave her relieved grins. She let Jason take her book bag, though normally she would have just carried it herself, and laced her arm through Tommy’s.

As they walked to school, though, she didn’t fail to notice that all three of them kept a hand close to their Power Morphers.

“Is somebody walking with Trini, too?” Kimberly asked.

“When I called, she said her parents were going to drive her for a while,” Jason told her. “They offered to come and get all of us, but I didn’t think it was that serious.”

“My foster dad made the same offer,” Tommy added. “But I didn’t know if you would want to drive everyday or not.”

Truthfully, she didn’t want to drive. But if it was a serious as everyone’s parents were making it sound, she would do it. “I’ll talk to my mom and see what she thinks.”

They fell quiet after that, just enjoying being together. The morning was that perfect temperature where you would be comfortable in jeans or shorts, the sky was clear and the sun was bright. For just one moment, Kimberly felt like the world around her was perfect.

Then the bush to their left rustled.

“You guys, what was that?” She stopped walking and turned her attention to the bush.

“It was just the wind,” Jason told her.

“No, man, its not,” Tommy said. “The wind’s not blowing.”

The trio exchanged a long look.

“You two wait here, I’ll go check it out,” Tommy finally told them, breaking the uncomfortable silence. “Hopefully its just a cat or something.”

“Be careful,” Jason said, putting a hand on the other’s shoulder.

“I will.” Tommy ducked into the bush without another word.

Kimberly felt her heart climb into her throat. She had just enough time to ask, “What if there is something in there?” before Tommy screamed.

“Jason, get in here!”

Jason was in motion before Tommy had finished saying his name. “Kimberly, call the command center!”

She was raising her communicator to do so, when something hit her in the back of the head. It didn’t knock her out, but it did make her dizzy. She turned around, taking a fighting stance, then had to wonder if she should laugh or scream at the monster behind her.

She didn’t have long to think about it, though. A moment later, two sets of strong hands—very familiar strong hands—wrapped themselves around her arms and pulled her away from the monster. She would have screamed as they dragged her into the bush, but Jason— _Jason?!_ —was kissing her and Tommy was guiding them both.

“What are you doing?” She whispered when Jason pulled away, overwhelmed with the situation.

“I want you,” Jason replied just as softly.

“ _We_ want you,” Tommy corrected, sliding his hands under her shirt.

Kimberly had a moment of perfect understanding as she looked at them. The monster—which looked quite a bit like a dildo with arms and legs, now that she thought about it—had done something to them. They wanted to have sex with her.

And, short of knocking them unconscious, there wasn’t really anything she could do to stop them.

Against her better judgment, she stopped struggling. She relaxed against Tommy’s chest and let Jason unfasten the button of her shorts. She decided to enjoy this moment for all it was worth, because it would probably never happen again without some kind of mind control.

And, hell, she’d fantasized about both of them taking her like this for _months_.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It had taken forever for Alpha 5 to track down Jason, Tommy and Kimberly. The robot had said the problem seemed to have something to do with their locator beacons working off boirythms and that something was interfering with the transmissions.

Billy, Trini and Zack were understandably worried by this. They had paced around the Command Center while Alpha worked, offering the occasional theory or helpful suggestion. Zordon had responded to their worry with suggestions to calm down and reassurances that everything would be all right.

After three hours of frantic searching, things were not all right. And Lord Zedd had unleashed another monster on the city.

They watched the Viewing Globe in confusion and horror as the monster stood in the center of town, spewing some kind of pink gas.

“Zordon, what is it?” Trini asked. Zordon always knew what Zedd’s monsters were, even if he didn’t always know the best way to defeat it.

“I am unsure, Trini,” Zordon replied. “I have never seen anything like it before. It seems that Lord Zedd has decided to try a new tactic.”

There was a long silence at that. Zack broke it by asking, “Does that thing look like a giant dildo to anyone else?”

Trini sat down hard on the floor. “Alpha, I think I have an idea why the locaters aren’t working.”

“What’s that, Trini?” Alpha sounded hopeful.

“They aren’t wearing them.”

Zack and Billy gave her horrified, knowing looks.

Alpha 5 didn’t say a word; he simply turned back to the computer. If he understood the implications of Trini’s theory, he was discreet enough not to say anything about it.

“Found them,” he said a moment later. “Once I stopped trying to figure out what was wrong with the signals, it was easy.”

“Two of us should go make sure they’re okay,” Zack said. “And help them back here if they need it. Whoever says here should start working on finding this thing's weakness.”

Billy nodded. “I agree. I volunteer to go help Jason and the others.”

“I’ll stay here with Alpha, then,” Trini said.

“All right,” Zack said. “Let’s do this.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Billy wouldn’t have believed that Jason, Kimberly and Tommy where anywhere close to their drop-off point if he hadn’t seen their book bags lying on the sidewalk. There was simply nothing else around to indicate they had ever been there. If the bush next to the sidewalk hadn’t rustled a moment afterwards, he might have even told Zack that he needed to go back to the Command Center and have Alpha go over the readings again.

“You think they’re in the bush?” Zack asked him.

“Well, there isn’t anywhere else they could be,” Billy replied.

“You wanna go in or stand guard?” It was a reasonable question, coming from Zack. In fact, it was his way of asking Billy’s opinion of their situation.

“I’ll go in. I’m better with first aid than you.” His way of saying that he desperately hoped Trini’s assessment of the situation was incorrect and that the others were hurt, not having a threesome. Also, Zack really was the better fighter.

Zack nodded. “Okay. Be careful.”

Billy ducked into the bush without replying. It was oddly domed inside, as if the plant had grown around something that had been recently moved. The ground was flat and cleared under that dome.

Lying in the middle of the clearing were Kimberly, Jason and Tommy. They were tangled together in a naked sprawl, Kim’s head pillowed on Jason’s chest and legs wrapped around Tommy’s, with Tommy’s head on her chest and his fingers laced with Jason’s. It was probably a more traumatizing sight than walking in on his parents having sex.

But he wasn’t sure.

“Jason!” He called out. When the team leader didn’t move, he said, “Tommy, wake up!”

None of his friends so much as twitched.

“Oh, man. If this thing can knock out our best fighters, how are we supposed to fight it?”

“Why would we want to?” Zack asked him, suddenly too close for comfort.

Billy gasped as he felt Zack’s arms go around him. He looked down to see the other man’s hands disappearing into his pants. Suddenly, he felt too good to fight off Zack’s hands.

“Why _would_ we want to?” he asked.


	2. Like You Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just have to be reminded that you want to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 takes place several weeks after chapter 1.

“Heard you were leaving.”

Billy looked up from packing his suitcase to see Zack standing in his doorway. “It’s an international study abroad program. I’m leaving for Paris tomorrow afternoon.”

Zack walked into Billy’s room, pinning his teammate with a searching look. “Your mom’s pretty freaked about it. I mean, nobody even knew you were considering it. When were you going to tell us?”

“Tonight.” Billy looked back down at his suitcase, but didn’t resume packing. “I know how Kimberly is about parties, and I didn’t want her to make a big deal out of it.”

“But it is a big deal! You know we’ll support anything you do, but this is crazy. Your _mom_ didn’t even know you applied for the program!” Zack reached out and put a hand over one of Billy’s, drawing the other teen’s attention back to his face. “Why didn’t you tell _us_?”

The Blue Ranger looked down again, unable to meet the Black Ranger’s eyes. “I didn’t think you guys wanted me around anymore.”

“Man, what gave you that idea?” Zack was stunned at his friend’s response.

“None of you have really talked with me for the last several weeks. You haven’t even seemed to want to just hang out. I thought that if you didn’t want me around, then I could at least go better myself.” Billy pulled his hand out from under Zack’s and began putting clothes in his suitcase again.

“Ah, man. I’m sorry. I thought you wanted to be alone, you know after the thing with the Lust Monster.”

“That’s what you get for thinking,” Billy replied bitterly.

“I guess so,” Zack agreed. “How can I make it up to you? What do I have to do to convince you that you still belong here?”

“Prove you care.” The Blue Ranger’s tone suggested this wasn’t likely.

Zack shocked him by grabbing his face and kissing him forcefully. Billy pulled back almost immediately, a flurry of emotions playing across his face.

“I’ve always cared,” the Black Ranger told him. “Let me show you.”

Billy backed away from his friend quickly, not entirely sure what to think. Zack looked at him with sad eyes.

“See, this is why I left you alone after that. Its not what you want.” He turned away from his friend and began walking to the door. “I’ll just get out of here; let you finish up.”

He was stopped by a tentative grip on his wrist. “Wait.”

Billy’s expression was nervous when Zack turned back to him. “Yeah?”

“Just this once, I want you to pretend that I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Billy told him. “Because I’m not quite sure what’s happening.”

Zack gave him a small smile. “Never thought I’d hear you say that.”

He moved the Blue Ranger’s hand from his wrist and looked it over carefully. “I think it was your hands that did it for me. Like I said, I always cared about you, but your hands really made me notice you.

“The thing with the Lust Monster, that wasn’t just the spell. I want you.”

Billy met Zack’s gaze cautiously. “You think I’m…attractive?”

“Oh, yeah.” Zack’s smile changed from small to brilliant.

“And you really don’t want me to go?”

“No. Please stay.”

Billy swallowed audibly. “Zack?”

“Yeah?”

“Promise that you didn’t just say all that just to get me to stay.”

“No, man. Never.” Zack shook his head vehemently.

Billy turned his hand is Zack’s so that their fingers laced together. For a long moment, he examined the picture they presented. Finally, he looked back up at his friend.

“I didn’t really want to go, anyway.”

“Then don’t. I’ll miss you if you do.”

Finally, Billy returned Zack’s brilliant smile. “Well, we wouldn’t want that.”

Suddenly, Zack’s face fell. “You know, its okay if you don’t want anything but friendship. I mean, I understand—“

“Who says I’m not willing to try?”

The Black Ranger blinked a few times, a shocked by the Blue Ranger’s words as by the fact that his friend had interrupted him. “What?”

In answer, Billy stepped in closer to Zack and kissed him.  



End file.
